World War Stark
by thatsyou
Summary: Tony realizes that sometimes 'we' is better than just 'I'. Movieverse.
1. Chapter 1

World War Stark

Summary: Tony Stark realizes that 'we' is sometimes better than 'I'.

CHAPTER ONE:

HOW A ROOFTOP CHANGED TONY STARK

Pepper Potts.

Pepper.

Potts.

Pepper. His sweet, _sweet _Pepper.

"Tony…" Pepper whispered softly shortly after Rhodey had disappeared into the night sky. "It's November."

The distracted billionaire looked down at the woman whose hands were still holding his own and he mouthed a small 'what?', still unable to process logical sentences after the _lip-lock _he'd just shared with her.

Pepper giggled and looked into his eyes, her own eyes twinkling.

"I meant is as a metaphor for winter, Mr. MIT."

Tony's eyes widened a little and he wanted to slap himself repeatedly for not noticing that it was really cold and that she was shivering – but that could be because of the amazing kiss they'd shared, he reasoned. Giving her an apologetic smile, he pulled her up into his metal arms, shivering himself at the close proximity of her face against his. He would not admit it out loud, but '_the kiss' _had done some irreparable damage to his lower area, things he would not like for her to notice (_yet). _

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot." Tony said and took off into the sky, holding her safely against his chest as he flew towards the penthouse he owned in Manhattan. He made a mental note that the Mach 3 speed would not be gaining him any bonus points for being a gentleman, so he slowed down.

Pepper's quiet whimper made his blood run cold.

"We're almost there…" The superhero looked down at her and landed on top of the roof where he gently let her down, taking his eyes from her for a few brief moments in order to take off his armor. She stood there for a whole minute, trying to grasp in the situation and the fact that she needed to clarify some things to him before they actually made another step towards what they've both always wanted. "Remind me to take you to see the stars sometimes. They're really beautiful, though we should do it when we get back to Malibu. You –"

He stopped because Pepper had literally _attached _to his sweaty body, her arms wrapped tightly around his middle. "Hey—"

When she didn't respond, Tony wrapped his arms around her and placed his cheek on top of her head. After a minute, he whispered.

"Let's go inside. You're freezing."

The redhead nodded and wiped away some stubborn tears that had fallen down her cheeks in an effort not to scream at him because of the near-death he had faced _alone. _

"Those better be happy tears, Potts."

Pepper looked up and saw worry etched deep into his facial features. "You were dying and you didn't—"

Tony stopped her by taking her hand in his now bare one.

"I promise that I will tell you everything once we get inside, take a shower, eat something and rest for a while."

"Tony, you can't expect me to just _forget _this ever happened." She stubbornly continued.

"Okay. I won't. But just come with me." He said, trying to use the most adequate tonality of his voice to coax her into doing what he wanted. "You're freezing baby."

At that, she finally relaxed and followed him as he opened up the rooftop door for her to get inside the building. Once they were safely inside, Tony spoke up.

"Jarvis, you on?"

His sweat-slicked hand held hers tightly, thumb gently stroking her knuckles as he waited for the A.I to turn itself on. At once, the whole penthouse lit up, bathing it in a dim light. Tony's eyes found Pepper's and he smiled a little.

"There should be some spare clothes in my closet. Go clean yourself up. I'll make you a sandwich."

Pepper looked a bit incredulous, but played along.

"I'll call Happy. I don't know if he made it alive or not, and god, I need to make some quick calls to—"

Tony cupped her cheek. "Happy's fine. He's with Natasha at Hammer's facility. And no more phone calls tonight. Turn your phone off. We'll have plenty of time to make calls tomorrow."

Her eyes narrowed and she took a breath. "Who's Natasha?"

Tony grimaced. "It's a long story."

Pepper nodded again and squeezed his hand before disappearing upstairs.

An hour later, Pepper walked downstairs, wearing one of Tony's old MIT sweaters and a pair of shorts. At the sound of her steps on the floor, Tony's head turned and his face lit up in a huge smile.

"I think I have never seen you dressed so casually, Miss Potts." He teased, having showered himself. Tony was wearing only a robe and a pair of deep blue boxers. He was planning on showing her the damage the old arc had done to his chest, but he noticed that the lines were almost gone. And on top of it all, Jarvis had run the complete test for the new arc reactor, and the results were positive.

"If by casually, you mean dressed in your clothes, then yes, I think this would be a first." Pepper replied, sitting down next to him on the couch.

Tony's eyes never left her. "I've been trying to prove that 'firsts' are really what I need at this time of my life, Pepper, but as of lately, I've felt like no one takes my efforts seriously anymore."

Pepper munched lightly on her sandwich, testing the waters. Her response was a sad smile.

"You can't expect everyone to notice your efforts, Tony. I did for a few months after you came back – but now I don't know anymore. You just locked me out from your life, Tony. What did you expect me to do? Forgive you after throwing me out like that? Sending me out to be the CEO of the company like I never meant anything to you—"

"_No, _Pepper, you don't understand." Tony emphasized his words, trying to show her how wrong she was. "I sent you there because I trusted you…" He looked down to his feet. "I trust you with my life, Pepper, and I didn't mean for it to be like it was. I needed you because you were the only important person in my life left, but I also needed someone to take over the company if it turned out that I died. I realized - I realized that I'm not good on my own, Pep."

Pepper looked at him, _really _looked at him and saw raw sincerity in his words.

"It took you what? A week to realize this?" She set her sandwich down on the plate next to his and scooted closer to him, cupping his cheek. "I know you didn't want me to find out. I know that I wouldn't have liked to know that you were dying, but what upset me the most was the fact that you hired _her _in my place."

Tony set his jaw. "I know. I was wrong. I should have known that it would upset you." He reached out and placed his hand on her thigh, palm flat open. "She's working with that guy Fury I told you about."

Pepper seemed surprised. "She is? Is that why she knew all those crazy martial arts techniques?"

She saw how Tony's eyes turned liquid for a few seconds while he was looking at his hand. "Look at me, Tony. I'm not upset anymore."

"You aren't?" He asked as his eyes met hers. She noticed a glimmer of hope in them which made her heart ache with a bittersweet pang.

"I am not. But I'm asking you to be honest with me from now on. I don't want you to hide anything from me ever again." She whispered, feeling her heart beat faster as his arms pulled her to his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm sorry too… for earlier today. I shouldn't have kicked you out of my office."

Tony's lips curled into a small smile and he pressed them to her ear.

"Well, after publicly embarrassing you in front of my guests, I think I was entitled to being kicked out."

Pepper snorted into his neck and breathed in his scent.

"I never got to give you a Happy Birthday kiss." She admitted, tracing her fingertips over his arm. Tony listened more carefully. "Because she was in your arms."

He felt his chest constrict and he rasped out.

"I spent the entire night drinking because I knew you wouldn't be the one I could hold in my arms for the last time." He sighed heavily and added after a few quiet minutes. "I need you."

In Pepper's head, that was equal with 'I'm so alone; please don't leave me, too'.

She slid her left hand into the hair at the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his, keeping tears at bay as she felt his body react to the touch he longed for. He kissed her back, his mouth hungry for her own, hands keeping her close to his pained soul. As always, she proved out to be the healing for his wounds.

5


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:  
ADJUSTING

Whoever said that a tiger can't change its stripes was wrong. Of course, Tony couldn't really say that the transition was easy. In fact, it wasn't – especially after wrecking his beautiful house during his fight with Rhodey.

He did his best to ignore the videos and pictures that were being posted on Twitter, but his phone wouldn't stop ringing. He was sure that Pepper's phone wouldn't stop either and he felt really bad.

The following weeks after the battle with Vanko, Tony had begun cleaning his mess up. For the first few days, he'd crashed at his LA apartment, dreading what he'd find when he finally summed up the courage to drive to his own house.

In the early morning, he had scheduled a meeting with three of his best house designers: Jacob Karl, a middle-aged interior designer with whom he'd worked on his New York penthouse; Ronnie Johnson, the exterior designer, and Mila Casper, the best decorator he had ever met.

The only problem was the fact that the only person he would have loved to be there with him, who could guide him through making _pretty _important changes in his household, was not there. Apparently, she owned a cat, and said cat needed daily affection and love and _crap. _

Tony was jealous.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but the thought of exchanging lives with that cat suddenly seemed a good idea, if only just for a day.

Tony wanted to get rid of his bed. That was his primary focus during their meeting. New bed meant that Pepper would actually say yes to spending time, in their close future, in it. Not that he thought she wouldn't now either, but what they had was pure. He wanted to forget about its existence, and mainly, he wanted to forget about its past existence.

Later that day, after some progress had been made, Tony pulled out his Stark phone and dialed Pepper's number. As usual, she picked up after just one ring – thing which always intrigued the billionaire.

"I want to meet your cat."

Silence.

"Um, Pepper… Are you still there?"

Pepper stifled a laugh at the other end of the phone.

"Why on Earth would you like to meet my cat, Tony?"

Tony sat down on one of the new chairs and relaxed slightly, her voice making him comfortable.

"Well, for starters, it lives with you, sleeps in the same bed that you do, gets to be petted and given food. It's what I aspire to be one day."

"You aspire to be a cat?" Tony heard her giggle.

He sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh, no… Not really. I would like to be the object of your affection, that's all."

Silence yet again. Tony shifted uncomfortably.

"Natasha called. She resigned. Apparently, we need to find you another PA by the end of the week."

Tony wanted to groan in frustration. She was doing her best to change the subject. And this particular subject was very important to him.

"Okay. That's good. When can we set up a meeting?"

Tony heard some shuffling.

"On Thursday?"

He sighed again and closed his eyes.

"It's ok. But, Pepperrr… it's already been a week and I… I miss you." He almost choked on his words.

Well, to put it this way – he never really asked her to date him. They just fell into this kind of semi stable relationship. Aside from the awkwardness of the first few days, Tony realized that maybe, _maybe _that's what he'd been missing all along. A commitment. A better thing to focus on than just saving people all day long.

"My cat's been sleeping on your sweater."

Tony swallowed.

"Does that… does that mean he likes me? Because, you know, I've seen it in movies all the time, so if the cat likes me, then we should try this commitment thing."

"A commitment thing?" Pepper sounded a little strangled. Maybe she was just as nervous as he was. "Tony, that's – "

"No, not a _thing. _A relation-ship?" He gulped. "You and me. Affection?"

"Tony, you are babbling. Why won't you just come over and try saying what you mean in my face?"

"Really?" Tony shot upright and grabbed his car keys, running downstairs and hopping in his Audi. "Be there in fifteen."

They ended up sprawled on Pepper's couch, with Rufus, her cat, squished between them, purring contentedly. In the end, it turned out that he really liked Tony.

So Pepper decided to keep Tony as well.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER three

In which some plans are made

Tony woke up with his mouth full of copper hair. He scrunched his nose for a few moments before looking down at the woman wrapped up in his strong arms. Grinning like a man who finally understood the concept of having _everything, _he moved his hand to her cheek, gliding his knuckles effortlessly over her tender skin.

"Thank you – _oh _thank _you._" He muttered softly under his breath as he noticed the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Her eyelids twitched in her sleep and Tony leaned down, nuzzling his nose over the right corner of her lips, smiling to himself when he heard her quiet sigh.

It had been almost a full month since their mutual acceptance that, in fact, neither one of them could really move on or try to run from the fact that they wanted each other. Badly.

Fortunately, there were no more missions, no more people to save. Apparently, Fury had gotten quite worked up in a project of his – the _initiative, _as he had so eloquently put it, that he left Tony alone, giving him some much needed time to clear off his head.

Apart from the fact that Pepper was still CEO – _and quite the best one at that_ – Tony found that his life was slowly getting on the right tracks. His house was now standing back on its metaphorical feet; he and Rhodey had gone out to grab 'a drink', ending up in a deep discussion about how he really felt like about how their friendship had turned out; and miraculously, Pepper had agreed on going on a _date _with him.

Crazy enough, as we all know how the eccentric billionaire's mind works, we might as well acknowledge that in no possible way he would have thought of getting her on a real date. He couldn't possibly be that monotonous guy who'd be all about fancy restaurants and romantic midnight dinners. No.

He was the crazy scientist. He had an arc reactor embedded in his chest, for Christ's sake!

So, no boring dates at five star restaurants.

His ideal date place was, well… in his own sanctuary, the place he felt like truly home – the workshop. He had set up a nice table, even looked up how to make some sort of an edible dish for special ones, picked up the best wine he had got in his modern wine cellar. All of this because of the woman he'd been trying to woo since her first day at work.

And crazily enough, it had worked out quite well. They'd dined, laughed and even managed some in-between-smiles kisses. She even got him a gift: some magnetic bracelets that would keep the energy constant around him, and as a _bonus, _they were a pain relief for sore backs and muscles. He was starting to believe that Pepper was finally starting to warm up to this new side of his, and he was simply enthusiastic about learning _more _about her. Tony knew that sounded stupid – he was aware that after thirteen years, he should have at least paid attention to what she had to say about her private life – but no, not really. In the past everything had been about him. Not anymore.

"Um… Would you like to take this conversation to my bed?" Tony tried to sound and look as innocent as possible. Even though all his senses were tingling and screaming because he wanted to be with her badly, his voice of reason told him that he really had to wait, like, _really _wait. This wasn't just another bump on the road. It was the destination. And he was more than happy to let the journey progress.

Pepper must have realized that he wasn't implying anything sexual, so she simply looked up at him from their intimate embrace and stroked his forearms slowly.

"Sure."

He knew that sex was out of question. But it was enough. Just convincing her to join him in the bed he'd carefully chosen to fit both their needs and levels of comfort, was more than enough. Jarvis had dimmed the lights, leaving the two lovers in darkness as they made their way upstairs, hand in hand.

"I kind of thought about you when I redecorated the bedroom." He stated softly, looking at her face with soft eyes.

"You did?" Pepper replied, her voice as soft as his. She stopped abruptly and kissed his cheek, leaving Tony frozen in place, blushing like a blossoming red rose. "I'm getting used to this, you know…"

He opened the door for her and watched as she took in the new aspect of his bedroom. The bed was the same size as the previous one, but this time it held more intimacy. Its covers were deep red and she felt a surge of arousal as Tony's lips brushed against the nape of her neck.

"Do you like it, baby?" He whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Pepper relaxed back into his warm, muscular chest and placed her hands on top of his with a shuddering sigh. She really wished she could be more objective. But with the new change in their relationship, the walls she'd been building for thirteen years were crumbling down with each brush of his skin against hers, each embrace and each kiss. With each passing day, he proved out to be more and more the guy she had been looking for her whole life.

She turned in his arms slowly and moved her hands up his chest, wrapping them around his neck as she held his gaze.

"I love it." Pepper whispered and the last thing she noticed before Tony took her lips with his own was his genuine smile.

She loved everything about the way he kissed her. Sometimes, more than usual, he would kiss her softly, like he was afraid that she'd break; other times, he'd just open his mouth and coax her into doing the same, their tongues meeting with hot eagerness; and in other, small fleeting moments, he'd peck her lips, then her forehead and then he'd hold her close.

Tonight was a little mix of all of them. But as soon as they slid between the sheets, his serious look returned into his eyes and her smile faded. Even so, his arms went around her and he gently pulled her against his chest, breathing out a small whisper of her name.

In the end, he was right. The bed was naturally the best fit for their distinct personalities.

3


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

LINKED TOGETHER

Almost three months in their relationship, it still hadn't progressed much, physically speaking. On the other hand, even without speaking about it, they both acknowledged to themselves that they had grown to be close, couple-like. In the past, Tony had said that the word itself irked him. Now, he was all into it, like, instead of studying quantum physics at MIT, he'd studied a so-called 'relationships' subject.

For Pepper, seeing him so attentive and tender with her was _weird. _Often times, he'd pop in before her meetings just to give her a soft kiss, or a piece of candy. You have to admit, it _was _weird.

But then again, she enjoyed it thoroughly. She loved him even more every day, if that was even possible. She still hated it, though, when he had to do 'consultant' work for SHIELD, just because that meant being away from him for days, or even weeks. Tony's jokes about Fury being a 'pirate' would only get her angrier and jealous because he would get to see Tony more than she did all week long.

Physically speaking, they had grown to be more comfortable with each other's needs. For example, Pepper would not jump upright every morning when Tony's hardness would press into the small of her back while he slept and _snored. _Quite loud, even. She quickly learnt that Tony's hands would roam aimlessly all over her body while he slept (yet the first time it had happened, Pepper had to slap his hand away, resulting in a sleepy Tony waking up and asking her what was wrong). Of course, she couldn't really say that she didn't like it, but she preferred him being awake when he touched her.

His hands – _god, _his hands… No other surface or material would ever manage to get such a response from her body, as his hands did. No matter where he'd put them, her heart would always start drumming like crazy. She enjoyed the warmth of his hands throughout a rough day. They healed worries and dark thoughts and made her mood instantly ten times better.

The first time he had held her hand in public was when she had just gotten from one of the worst Board meetings of her life. Her head had been throbbing like crazy and she had felt drained of energy and life. But then, Tony had been waiting for her downstairs, next to Happy's limo, fidgeting with his tie nervously. He must have noticed her 'oh god, kill me now' facial expression, so he'd walked to her and took her purse from her before quietly lacing their fingers together. One thing she will never forget about that night was Happy's face as he saw Tony holding her hand.

Then, at other times, whenever they were in the limo, or even his own car, he'd find the oddest timing possible to hold her hand and rub her knuckles with his thumb. Its warmth would always set butterflies flying through her stomach, but Pepper knew she was the owner of an excellent poker face, so she wouldn't let him see how much everything he was doing influenced each nerve in her body.

Speaking of nerves and awkward situations, the funny thing was that whenever they were alone, something would come up. No longer than the previous week, they were watching a movie in their bed, oblivious to everything that was happening on the screen. Somehow, Tony managed to convince her, wordlessly, of course, that making out with him would be a better idea than watching a movie. They'd twisted and turned in bed, kissing each other with pent-up frustration (he had just arrived from a few days long mission somewhere in South America). From their previous experience, they had this feeling that, by the time they supposedly ended up half naked, someone would either barge in the room, or the phone would ring.

Feeling relieved that, _okay, nobody's trying to reach us at the moment, _Pepper had even ventured as far as slipping her hands beneath his cotton shirt, sliding her slightly cool hands over his sides and back, gently scratching his warm skin when he'd thrust his tongue too insistently into her mouth. He had hummed and did the same, stroking her navel with the tip of his thumb, shifting slightly so he'd lie half on top of her.

"Yes… mine." He whispered and moved his lips to her jaw, pressing wet open-mouthed kisses to her skin, making her squirm beneath him with passion. She lifted his shirt and took in a breath at the feel of his lips sucking on her neck.

"Oh, Tony…" She whimpered and pulled him closer.

But then **the door opened. **

"Oh, shit—" Was all that Phil Coulson managed to articulate as he took in the sight.

"Jesus, can't you just knock?" Asked a _very _angry Tony, turning so that he'd face him. "I get to spend twelve fucking hours with my girlfriend after that stupid mission that Fury gave me, and you decide that now's the best time to come and ask for another favor?"

"Hi, Phil." Pepper said from beneath the covers, flushed up to her hairline.

"Phil?" Tony exploded. "His first name is Agent!"

She bit her lower lip, still savoring the taste of him as it lingered on her lips and snickered lightly, watching as Tony sat up, not minding his one foot long erection that was clearly visible through his sweatpants. As soon as Tony disappeared out of the room with the SHIELD agent, Pepper relaxed back against the pillows, smiling slightly at the irony. She was beginning to think that, with all the chaos in their lives, they wouldn't be able to have a night for themselves in the near future.

Close to their three months anniversary, Pepper had announced him that, in honor of the company's new approach towards clean energy, there would be a party. She had also told him that its president was also invited. Tony had smirked.

"I'll only come if you dance with me."

Rolling her eyes, Pepper couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

MAYBE, MAYBE NOT

Tony's first thought of the evening was: _no drinking, _even if the open bar was sitting quite comfortably in the center of the ballroom, inviting everyone for a taste of exclusive and expensive fifty and something years old scotch and other sure-to-induce-you-in-a-state-of-coma beverages. He had to admit one thing. Pepper was great at throwing parties.

If only he hadn't been so fashionably late – like usual. He had told her he'd be there at eight. It was half past ten and so far, he hadn't spotted her. He knew he shouldn't blame SHIELD. Hell, his house had been full of them for almost 24 hours, but surely, he could have escaped, sneak out on a side door or something, but _no, _Agent Coulson had used the 'super-nanny' quote again, much to Tony's annoyance.

As he scanned the crowd of Stark Industries employees, Tony noticed something, or rather, _someone. _Balling his hands into fists at the sight of Natasha Romanoff, Tony made his way to her, his whole body tense.

"Still working undercover, I see?"

The redhead gave him her best 'I'm going to deal with you later' look, and disappeared among a group of women. Looking around, he spotted Bambi next to her husband. Charming as usual, Tony smiled at both of them before shaking her husband's hand.

"Do you happen to know if Pepper has given the speech yet?"

Bambi looked at him in disapproval.

"Yes, Mr. Stark, she did, half an hour ago." Tony wanted to smack himself over the head. _Dammit. _

Tony clenched his jaw and headed to the bar, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. _He had missed her speech. And she'd trusted him that he'd make it. And be there for her when she stepped up and gave a speech for the first time since she had been named as CEO. _

He screwed up, like usual. He felt like crap. Utter crap.

In the corner of his right eye, he noticed a flash of red. Turning his head, he immediately saw Pepper talking to her _male _PA. Instantly, jealousy washed over him and he took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as he walked over to them.

"Hi." He breathed out as he wrapped his left arm around Pepper's middle, pulling her form to him with possessiveness.

"A little bit late, aren't we?" Asked a slightly tensed Pepper.

As if startled by his appearance, Johnnie, Pepper's assistant excused himself politely and walked off towards the bar.

Tony sighed and locked his gaze with hers.

"I'm sorry. I know that it doesn't cover up what I did. I'm an idiot for thinking that I'd make it." Pepper watched his sad eyes and tightened her lips. "I'm so sorry, _dammit. _I know you wanted me here and believe me, I _wanted _to be here, for you, but they wouldn't let me and I kept explaining to them that I had to be somewhere, resulting in a scene in which Dum-e smacked Agent Coulson's head, but he's _fine, _he's ok. I just… I'm sorry and I'll do anything for you to forgive me."

Pepper's lips curled upwards and she stifled a small laugh.

"Poor Phil." She whispered and fixed his slightly askew tie. And after a few long moments – "I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to be your girlfriend, Tony. I knew there would be many rain checks on everything, but I still think it's worth it. For this… whatever it is that we're doing, it's worth it."

Tony let out a soft breath.

"I'm so _happy _that you think so, Pepper." He admitted with an insecure smile, watching her face for anything, _anything _to prove that he was right, that this was going to work out. It had to. Because he loved her and if it didn't, then his world would be over.

Pepper simply slid her hands up to his lapels and moved her lips to his ear, whispering the words he'd always dreamed of hearing.

"I want to be with you tonight." The small warm puff of air at the end of her little sentence brought a swift response in his body. His testicles tightened and he let out a soft whimper, looking at her face.

She looked back, watching as his eyes widened.

"But with one condition." She continued. He listened. "Nobody gets to interrupt us."

At Tony's slightly dumb nod, Pepper let him pull her along through a side door and into his car. Nevertheless, the drive had been erratic and each time he'd press the gas pedal to its maximum, she'd feel herself being thrown back into the seat. She turned her head and watched his face as he drove, his eyes fixed on the road in front of them, not even moving a muscle.

Smiling a little to herself, Pepper reached out and took his hand in hers, squeezing lightly until they arrived at Tony's mansion. Once he parked the car and shut down the engine, he let out a breath and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. Her eyes found his in the darkness and swallowed hard when he brought his right hand into her hair, kissing her tenderly.

Her hands found his shoulders and she pulled him closer, whimpering at the feel of his hand in her hair, pulling her to him with the same amount of _want, need _and _love. _

The walk towards the bedroom proved to be the most difficult one as they kissed one another deeply, clothes falling off behind them as they embraced each other tightly, their hair sticking out in every direction, due to the friction it had endured while they scratched, stroked and tugged on it.

Their union was sealed with sweat and cries and _love_, and by the time the morning came, the couple seemed to have found the peace they'd both longed for in years.

As the morning chillness left its mark on their naked skin, Pepper snuggled further back into Tony's chest, enjoying the way his naked body molded to hers. With a soft murmur of love, Tony pulled her closer in his sleep, sighing deeply at the feel of her all around him. Fortunately, the sheet around them didn't show much, but if it did, you'd know that he never left her body throughout the night, staying where he felt the safest, _home. _


End file.
